


Helper At Heart (A Collection Of Poems by Dum-E Stark)

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tumblr Imports And Exports [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2019, Dum-E Appreciation Week 2019, Gen, Poetry, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Ever since someone introduced Dum-E to poetry, Tony kept finding print-outs of his works all over the workshop.(Written for the 2019 Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad. Some chapters are possibly canon-compliant, some are not. Complete.)





	1. H-E-L-P-E-R

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any other Marvel franchise. I make no profit from this work.
> 
> \---
> 
> Poems by Dum-E, with editorial notes by me.

H ere's a smoothie, it is green  
E leven screws that I have counted   
L ying on the counter there   
P lant matter, mostly cellulose   
E lectronics parts from who-knows-where  
R hodey I'm sorry I rolled over your foot

* * *

 

_Rhodey had already forgotten about Dum-E hurting his foot when he found this poem taped to a smoothie glass wedged into the War Machine helmet. He keeps it in his wallet now._


	2. Wheeeeeeee!

I'm an older robot  
which sometimes makes me slow  
but Tony greased my wheels today  
look how fast I go.

* * *

 

_Dum-E wrote this on Father's Day. Tony had it framed. Dum-E considers this his best work, according to JARVIS._


	3. I Try

I'm a good robot

or at least I try

I'll keep on helping

until my batteries die.

* * *

 

_Tony found this stuck to Dum-E's charging station after he'd given the bot a good scolding. This is the reason Dum-E now has a new charging station and flame decals on his strut. (Dum-E may or may not have looked up "guilt tripping" on the internet.)_


	4. Delete That Attitude, Dum-E!

Sir says I'm a silly robot  
and that I'm a pain  
I think it's more important what goes on  
in my emotional processing unit  
than in my brain.

* * *

 

_Tony titled this one. He's not sure who taught Dum-E to be such a brat but he has his suspicions._


	5. Family

I have two siblings;

JARVIS and U.

I love Tony and Rhodey. 

Vision's alright too.

(But he needs to give back my screw.)

* * *

 

_Vision apologised. He didn't know that it was Dum-E's screw. Dum-E forgave him and told him he would understand how things worked in the workshop when he was older._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't strictly speaking imported from my Tumblr but rather exported to it but close enough.
> 
> The Tumblr post for this fic can be found here: https://lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com/post/183573351381/dum-e-appreciation-hebdomad-poetry-day


End file.
